


What If

by Zeodyme



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen, prompt AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeodyme/pseuds/Zeodyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Alucard had changed a fangirl instead of Seras? An idea formed by a friend and myself. Rating may go up due to gore and/or language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

It was a pleasant night. The moon was full, the temperature cool but not cold, and a soft breeze played over the land. The village nestled between forest and hills was a quaint setting. It might even be a nice vacation spot, even with the odd name of Cheddar Village. At least, it would be if it weren't for the zombies.

That's right. I said zombies. Hey, I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't been running from these things all night. There was no other way to describe them, that I knew of anyway. What had seemed a simple arrest had turned into the stuff of cheap horror flicks. Only, this was real. I had seen the men I'd worked with killed and turned into zombies directly in front of me. Now I was running through the woods, trying to find a place to call for help.

I stopped and leaned against a tree to catch my breath. Man, when they said the job involved exercise, I didn't think they meant a run-for-your-life marathon. A noise startled me out of my rest. I whirled to face in it's direction, leveling my gun when I spotted a moving figure. Into the moonlight staggered a female zombie. I hesitated a second before firming my resolve.

"It's not human, so no regrets," I murmured.

Just as I was fixing to pull the trigger, a chill swept through me. Only one thing could ever do that to me, a nearby bishie. That was what confused me, there shouldn't be anyone else alive around here.

While I had been distracted, the zombie had gotten closer. I focused and took a few steps back, just in time. A white-gloved hand punctured through the female's chest, spraying blood for several feet. Thankfully it didn't hit me. The body then turned to dust and ash, revealing the person on the other end of it. My eyes widened slightly at the odd figure, which made me think of a rather bad Vincent cosplayer.

He had to be male, the one who'd caused my 'bishie sense' to go off. He stood at about 6'2", forcing me to look up from my own 5'10". His body was slender, though I couldn't tell how muscled because of the red coat and black pants. A white undershirt, red bow, black boots, and a red fedora completed his outfit. The hat shadowed his face, to where I couldn't see it.

The hand lowered to rest at his side. I got the distinct feeling that he was smirking at me. He tilted his head to the side a bit, then I could see teeth bared in a wide smile. Some of which were very sharp.

"Isn't it such a splendid night? It makes me want to drink blood," he stated.

A different kind of chill swept through me. In an instant I was running again, away from the male. I wove through the woods for a few minutes, then skidded to a halt when I hit an open area. A glance around showed that it was a graveyard, with a church at the other side.

A light suddenly flared on inside the church. I raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. Even if it set off the sci-fi theme in my head, I had no other leads. So I walked through the graves and made my way to the church doors. They opened with a foreboding creak. There were candles on a table near the front of the church, which were what I had seen earlier. Between them and the moonlight, almost the entire church was lit.

Another door opened, further back in the church. I snapped my gun up into position, eyeing down the barrel to see a male walk into the light. He was dressed in a priest's cassock, and the face was all too familiar. He walked to the table, and spoke to me.

"You are welcome here child. This is a place of sanctuary for those in need."

"Riiight. Love to chat, but seeing as how you are wanted on several murder and assault counts... Well, you get the picture."

The male just smirked at me. Suddenly I was moving, being pulled across the floor by an unseen force. I squeaked, then glared at the false priest.

"Sorry buddy, but I have an objection to this motion."

I fired two rounds, one into his heart and one between the eyes. Both struck home, knocking the male back, and I stopped. I twirled the gun and smirked.

"Denied! Motion overruled."

"Ha ha ha! Such spirit!"

My eyes widened when his head turned back to face me, with no indication that I'd ever shot him. The force from earlier brought me directly in front of him. I glared at him despite the growing sense of dread I felt. The smirk on his face turned into a leer.

"I can't have a vampire with free will under me. There shouldn't be any virgins at your age, but better safe then sorry."

"Wha- Hey! Let me go!"

The false priest had wrapped his arms around my waist. His fingers dug into my clothes, and I could feel them start to give way under the tension. Just then, the front doors burst open. The male holding me was distracted, allowing me to turn in his arms to face the new arrival. In walked the red-clad male I'd run across earlier.

"I think you two've had about enough fun," the taller male stated. "Youngsters these days, they're so... common. Whatever happened to moral values? You're nothing more than the town punk. And all these ghouls, have you no self-control?"

"W-who the hell are you?" growled my captor.

"My name is Alucard. I'm an agent who takes out the trash for the secret service Hellsing. A hit man, for the likes of you."

"Seriously, a hit man?!" the false priest laughed. "Kill him!"

The vampire-well I guess that's what he was. It was that, or a seriously crazed up fruitloop of a cosplayer. Anywho, the vampire snapped his fingers, and bodies rose from the pews. I briefly wondered how I hadn't noticed those before. Then they all started shooting Alucard, total overkill if you ask me. As we watched the male being shot to bits, my mind wandered.

"Alucard..."

The name struck a cord in me somewhere. I slowly spelled it, then checked it backwards. And promptly had to stifle my laughter. Okay, seriously, who the heck named this guy? They must have watched DNAngel at some point.

My attention was brought back when the gunfire died down. The vampire holding me laughed manically.

"Is that all? Some hit man you are!"

He was going to say more, I could tell. But he was interrupted by laughter that was not his own. What seemed to be black mist converged on the body, and it reformed as we watched. I smirked widely and turned my head to look at the male holding me.

"News flash dude. He's not human."

"Hahahahaha! Don't you know that guns won't do anything to a vampire? Normal guns, that is," came Alucard's voice.

I looked back in time to see him pull out a long-barrelled, shiny, silver boom-maker of a gun. It was definitely Vincent worthy. He started blasting away the ghouls. A small bit of annoyed confusion crossed my face as I noticed how long a single clip lasted. I eyed the handle of the weapon, wondering how there were more than six bullets in it. That thing could hold seven at most.

Alucard finally finished and turned the gun on my captor. In a second I was moved directly in front of him. I scowled as the male panicked, trying to negotiate.

"Don't come any closer! She's the only survivor, don't you want her to live?" he asked. "Why all the fuss, just pretend I got away."

Alucard, still in position, shifted his gaze from the vampire to me. An eyebrow rose in question to this action. I saw that fanged smirk appear within the shadows of his fedora.

"Hey girl, are you a virgin?" his low voice asked.

"H-hey! I was speaking," protested my captor.

"I asked if you were a virgin. Answer me!"

"Have you ever stopped to check out the options around these parts? Yes I'm a virgin," I answered calmly.

**BOOM**

My eyes widened at the sudden pain. I didn't have much time to think, since I was unceremoniously dropped to the ground. All I saw was a red blur as Alucard rushed past me. I heard crunching and a pitiful scream, then nothing. Soft footsteps came to my side, and the vampire knelt down. Even with my vision going, I could see he looked much better without his glasses.

"I had to shoot through your lung to hit his heart. Sorry, but this gun leaves a big hole. You don't have long to live."

I managed to glare up at him. His grin widened, showing off his fangs.

"You can come with me if you want. The choice is yours."

"...I'll ignore what I just heard, and go with option you."

An elegant eyebrow raised in question of the first part of my reply. I smiled and waited for whatever he had in mind. Alucard lifted me slightly and bent over, going for my neck. He paused and looked into my eyes.

"One normally closes their eyes now," he stated.

"Not on your... unlife? Huh. Oh well, I'll think of a better word later."

Alucard shrugged and continued. I looked out the windows, taking in the full moon. There was a sharp pain when he bit me, which faded with my consciousness. I blacked out in the arms of my death, which I'd never guessed would take the form of a good-looking guy.

_a few minutes later_

I drifted awake slowly, not really wanting to open my eyes. My bed seemed unusually comfortable today. A frown crossed my face as I realized something. My bed did not have optional vibration or movement. I reluctantly opened my eyes, only to be blinded by a bright red.

It took me a minute to remember where I had last seen the same shade of red. Everything came back in vivid detail, the ghouls, the vampire, Alucard, and my death. So, why was I awake? Shouldn't I be like, a corpse or something?

Alucard shifted his hold on me slightly. It was then that I noticed the blanket carefully wrapped around me. It made it almost impossible for me to move, but it was very comfy. I looked up slowly, wanting answers, but the male was focused on his path.

It didn't take long before I got bored. The way the vampire was walking had distracted me for a bit. It was like he was listening to music I couldn't hear. Then the novelty wore off, and I noticed my face was right next to a shiny black button. My prankster side took over, an evil smirk the only sign of it's appearance.

Slowly, I took the button into my mouth. Then I started working on the strings with my teeth. It was harder then most would think, because if I tugged or jerked I would be caught. And the game was to see if I could get it off without being noticed. As I was finishing, I picked up noise. People talking, engines purring, sirens blaring, feet stomping, and a helicopter or two flying.

"There you are. Report, Alucard," came a voice.

"The vampire and ghouls have been disposed of. There were no survivors."

"No survivors? Then who's she?"

The button finally surrendered, allowing me to turn and look at the person speaking. For a second, I thought it was male due to the suit and posture. But the lilt in the voice, plus the hair, soft facial features, and hidden-but-there-if-you-looked-carefully breasts belied a fellow female. Harsh winter-blue eyes stared accusingly at me, as though I were to blame for everything.

Before Alucard could answer, the female noticed the lack of a button. A pale eyebrow rose at this, which is what made Alucard pause. I looked around at the mass of police and others. There were a few that seemed out of place, such as the guy behind the commanding female. He was obviously a butler of some sort. My observations were cut short by a rather icy inquiry from the female.

"And what happened to your suit? You know you're supposed to fix any and all things that happen to it during a battle."

"What? I did fix it," the vampire replied.

It was only then that blood-red eyes looked down. I had time to wonder if my eyes were the same color now before his narrowed. He glanced from the missing button to me, then growled softly.

"What did you do?" he asked.

Instead of replying, I simply smiled, the button clamped visibly between my front teeth. Alucard looked startled for a second, then he started laughing. I tilted my head in order to look at the female, still grinning. An indignant noise left her, but I saw the butler cover a smile. The male holding me stopped laughing after a bit, then shared the last piece of information to the general crowd.

"No worries master, she is dead."

"..."

There was a brief, stunned silence. I quickly found I'd liked it better when there was angry talking. Silence usually means an explosion is soon to follow. And this was no exeption.

"WHAT?! ALUCARD, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

For the next several minutes of yelling, I sincerely wished I could move. If only to hide behind Alucard, or at least cover my ears. Eventually the female ran out of breath, and was calmed down by the butler. My ears were ringing loudly, I could hardly hear anything. When Alucard spoke I had to read his lips in order to understand him.

"She'll be on Hellsing staff now, Sir Integra."

Integra didn't reply. She glared at us for a bit before going to one of the helicopters. It took off with her and the butler, leaving us stranded. I looked up at Alucard in question.

"It's a long trip back. Sleep, fledgling," the male stated.

"Why should I? It's not like you can-"

"Sleep!" his voice commanded.

And thus darkness once again claimed my vision. I managed to make a mental note of how unfair an ability that was, and a side bit on getting a swift and utterly complete revenge, before going under.

_the next night, at Hellsing mansion_

I grumbled under my breath as I aimed the cannon-posing-as-a-gun at the target. It had been weird to wake up in an unfamiliar bedroom, even more so when I discovered it was in the underground dungeon section of the mansion. Then the butler, whose name is Walter (which disappointed me, I had been hoping for a classic Alfred), had come in and told me I had weapon practice.

Thus I had gone outside, in the dead of night, with a monster gun. It was surprisingly light, but I ignored that. Instead I focused on the far off target. It had to be about 500 meters or more away, which meant I needed to concentrate. Slowly I flicked off the safety and squeezed the trigger home. The gun went off, the recoil and sound less then I'd expected.

I put the safety back on and went for the binoculars on the ground beside me. Before I could raise them and check my hit, a low, appraising whistle startled me. Not three feet behind me stood Alucard, his eyes trained in the direction of the target. I couldn't completely tell because of his glasses, but the general direction was right.

"Not bad," he murmured. "But not good either."

My eyes narrowed and I snapped the binoculars into place. A quick fiddle with the nob had the target in my vision clearly. There was a hole through the neck of the black outline, cutting the head almost completely off.

"The hell it ain't! That's better than most could do at high noon!" I grumbled loudly.

"Perhaps. But if you continue to aim like a human, you will continue to miss like a human."

I opened my mouth to make a general 'well-I'm-just-now-out-of-the-human-race-and-that-is-NOT-a-miss' comment, but I didn't get the chance. The loud repercussion that belonged to Alucard's gun roared out. My target suddenly had no middle, the bottom half fluttered to the ground limply. I lowered the 'nocs and glared at the male.

"Ha. Freakin'. Ha," I ground out. "Show off."

Alucard shrugged and turned, motioning for me to follow. I almost stayed where I was, just to make him come back and drag me, but I went silently. We walked into the mansion and through the halls, stopping in front of a door. Alucard had a rather wide grin on his face. He phased through the door instead of knocking, but I could tell he didn't come out on the other side.

For a few seconds it was quiet. Then, Integra's voice rang out loudly. She shouted several explicative, obscenities, and curses while berating him for whatever he had done. The door opened suddenly, revealing the male in question. I stepped in just as Integra was winding down. She took a deep breath and rubbed her temples.

"Bloody vampire," she muttered.

I couldn't help grinning at that. The mental image was amusing, and I silently thanked her for the idea. Then she briefed us on a mission. Apparently two rouges had been on a murder spree lately, and it was time for Hellsing to take action. We were both going, which bugged me. I'd been hoping to get some alone time to explore the mansion.

After she dismissed us, we had a few minutes to get whatever we needed. She had told me that a standard uniform had been left in my room and that I was to wear it whenever I went on a mission. So I went to my room and opened the door, only to freeze in total shock. A look of rage passed over my face before it smoothed into an unnatural grin.

On my bed was a two-piece uniform in a horrid yellow color. It had black stitches and the Hellsing insignia on the arms and chest. But that I could deal with. No, it was the fact that the bottom half was a short mini-skirt that roused my ire. I NEVER wear skirts or dresses, unless I'm under cover and it's absolutely necessary. So to see one that had been proclaimed standard uniform did not make me happy.

I went over and picked up the top, switching it for the one I was already wearing. I'd deal with the color when I had more time. Then I took the skirt and headed out. There were no fireplaces around the mansion that I'd seen, so I went to a large garbage can. I thoroughly shredded the skirt over it, letting the remains fall into it. That being done, I walked to the nearest washroom for soldiers and grabbed a pair of yellow pants that were only slightly too big.

After changing into those I went back outside. I'd been told to bring the gun I'd been using. So I grabbed it and walked around the outside of the mansion to reach the front. Alucard was nowhere in sight, so I sat on the ground beside the stairs to wait. Not long after I sat down I heard a rhythmic sort of clicking (or clacking, it's debate-able).

"-so that's the basics of the mission. Don't get out of control," came Integra's voice.

"I understand, my Master," rumbled Alucard. "Who is our escort this time?"

"That would be Walter, since you scared off the last few pilots."

The male chuckled darkly, leaving me no doubt that he'd done it on purpose. The clicking stopped at the top of the stairs, but Integra continued down into my line of sight.

"Now where's that girl? She should've been here by now."

I got the strangest feeling in the back of my mind, like something had brushed against it. The hairs on my neck rose in response. There was a scuff of heel on concrete, and I tilted my head back to see Alucard leaning over the rail. He grinned down at me as Integra turned around. She looked to him immediately, then followed his line of sight to me.

"How long have you been there?" Integra asked.

"About a minute or two before you guys came here."

Integra shrugged off my answer and motioned us towards the helicopter. I went ahead of Mr. Click and climbed into the air vehicle, strapping myself in smartly. Alucard followed, but didn't make any motions towards the buckles. I saw Walter exit the mansion and head for us. Before he got close I remembered the unusual feeling I'd gotten before the vampire had found me.

"Hey, Alucard?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you do something earlier when Sir Integra asked where I was?"

"Oh, you're perceptive! Yes, I checked on your location via the link we share."

An eyebrow rose at his response before I looked at him. He had sounded rather gleeful at the fact that I had noticed when he'd searched for me. He was facing forward, only letting me see half the grin on his face. Plus the glasses were in the way. I quickly found myself coming to hate those orange-tinted, 80's looking, hippie glasses. The second I reviewed my thought process I had to turn my head to hide my own grin.

Walter got in, strapped up, and started the copter. We were off in a minute, headed for our destination. I watched the scenery go by below us, totally enthralled. It wasn't often I got to ride in one of these machines.

Soon enough the butler announced our arrival. This is when I found out why Alucard had not buckled in. When I turned to ask what the plan was, I was surprised with an empty seat. I leaned further to see him free-falling to the ground. After staring at the red-clad figure in shock I unbuckled and asked Walter to get closer to the ground.

I kept track of Alucard until he went directly up to a house. My objective was to get on the roof of said house and make sure none escaped. The copter was still higher than I liked, but my maker obviously wasn't waiting. I waved to Walter and jumped out, my gun secured to my back. The cool night air rushed past as the adrenaline kicked in, making me grin widely.

It wasn't far to the ground once I'd jumped. I braced myself and did all the stuff they tell you to do, but there was still a hard jolt to my body when I landed. A few seconds of stumbling later, and I was alright. I ran to the house and climbed up the drain pipe to the roof. After I sat down and was able to breathe I laughed.

"Damn, that was fun!"

My good mood was slightly interrupted by the sound of gunshots. Someone else in there had a gun, because that was NOT the sound the Cassaul made. Then they died out, and after a few seconds of silence I heard the familiar roaring of Alucard's gun. It sounded like he was taking his time and having fun.

Just then my attention was diverted. One of the vampires had run out a side door and was headed for the street. I swung my gun around and aimed, a huge grin spreading across my face.

"Oooh! A target!" I crooned. "You go bye-bye."

**BOOM**

The bullet punctured a hole through the female's chest. Through the heart, right where I'd aimed. She fell to the ground without a sound, then turned to ash. The wind swept her remains away. I felt like I would purr there was so much satisfaction pulsing through me. I listened carefully, catching the dying gunshots from Alucard.

In a bit everything was silent. I stood, planning on jumping down instead of using the pipe. When I'd done that before, I'd just barely refrained from going "Spiderman, Spiderman, does whatever a spider can!" I knew I wouldn't be able to resist this time, and did not want my elder vampire to catch on. Just as I got to the edge, something happened that almost made me fall.

/The female got away. Shoot her down./

I looked around, even though I knew his voice had sounded in my head. I had the same feeling from before, a brushing against my consciousness. Tentatively I reached out with my thoughts, gasping and pulling back quickly when I found his mind. I felt a brief wave of humor directed at me before I imagined a solid barrier around my mind.

Strangely, it seemed to work. The feeling disappeared completely. I shook my head before jumping to the ground. What remained of the front door creaked open, revealing Alucard with an odd look on his face. His attention went to the road, then to me. I ignored him and continued walking to where I knew Walter had set the copter down.


End file.
